The My Lovely Angel
by raufardhi
Summary: Seorang Pemburu Bayangan menera sebuah simbol pada tubuh seseorang, simbol itu akan mengarahkan pada Pusaka Mortal yang dicari oleh sebagian Pemburu Bayangan. Minato salah satu Lord High Angel meminta pada sang anak untuk memulai pencarian. dapatkah Naruto yang menyandang gelar Guardian High Angel Menemukannya?


**The My Lovely Angel**  
**Chapter 1**

"Itu tugas yang sukar dilakukan,Tuan." Seorang yang berambut kuning dan mata sewarna dengan warna langit biru yang cerah berbicara dengan berlutut dihadapannya.

"Kau hanya harus melindunginya, My Son." Mata birunya menatap dalam pada anaknya yang berambut kuning yang sama. "Dua Angel yang kupilih akan ikut bersamamu, Naruto. Kau tidak perlu takut." Ia kembali menatap sang anak dengan mengenakan jubah panjang sampai tumit kaki, celana hitam, sepatu bots, ada dua sobekan di jubah punggungnya untuk sayapnya yang mengkilat pelangi jika terkena sinar.

Akhirnya ia beranikan diri untuk menatap sang ayah yang ada dihadapannya. "Siapa dua Angel tersebut?"

"Sakura dan Sasuke. Mereka akan membantumu untuk misi ini, aku sudah menjelaskan misi ini pada mereka." Sang ayah berjalan kekanan sangat ringan, kaku namun anggun. Sayap yang dipunggung sang ayah mengepak-ngepak ringan, menciptakan semilir angin disekitar ruangan yang terang benderang, seakan tercipta oleh cahaya berwarna-warni. Jika kaki menapak cahaya yang dipijak itu seperti riak air. Indah dan menakjubkan. Beberapa detik kemudian. Angin kecang memasuki ruangan terang itu yang luasnya tak terbatas oleh penglihatan visual. Kepakan sayap-sayap terdengar, naruto berdiri kemudian menoleh kebelakang tubuhnya. Dua sosok angel sudah berlutut dibelakangnya.

"Kami datang Minato 'sama." Suara seorang pria selembut sutra, bahkan lebih lembut dari itu. Tapi terdengar tegas.

"Kami akan menerima misi yang anda berikan." Rambut merah muda itu terlihat indah, bahkan jika ia bergerak cahaya itu seakan berjatuhan darinya. Sayap di punggung belakangnya sangat cantik, berwarna merah muda, terang benderang.

Minato melihat sasuke dengan mata merahnya, dan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Kedua sayapnya terlihat berwarna hitam mengkilat. "Kalian akan membantu naruto untuk tugas pertamanya, kuharap kalian saling membantu. Sekarang aku pergi dulu, masih banyak tugas yang harus kukerjakan." Minato yang mengenakan jubah panjangnya sampai tumit kaki terlihat melayang, sebelum terbang jauh ia membalikan tubuhnya, sayap yang putih benderang mengepak kemudian.

"Naruto, jangan melakukan hal bodoh, karena kita tidak tahu makhluk seperti apa yang kita lindungi." Dan Minato terbang berlalu.

Naruto yang melihat sang ayah pergi kini ia alihkan pandangannya pada dua angel yang ada dibelakangnya. "Maafkan ayahku, yang sangat merepotkan kalian." Dengan tangan kanan menggarukkan kepalanya. Lalu tersenyum khasnya.

Wajah Sasuke tetap tanpa ekspersi selalu datar. "Ini tugas mu yang pertama, di dunia manusia gravitasinya sangat berbeda jadi kau harus membiasakan diri, dan disana banyak makhluk yang kekuatanya setara dengan kita bahkan lebih." Kemudian Sasuke membelakangi Naruto, yang memaksa dirinya menghindari sayapnya yang melipat.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti." Naruto menundukan kepalanya.

"Sudahlah, kita akan membicarakan ini diperjalanan nanti." Suara sakura sangat lembut, apalagi jika ia berjalan dengan sayap merah mudanya, sangat anggun.

"Naruto, Sakura, kita berangkat."

**Tittle: The My Lovely Angel**  
**Genre: fiksi, remaja, petualang, pertemanan, drama, fantasi, love. **

**Naruto © Masashi nama tokoh tercantum tapi tidak terhubung dengan cerita Naruto yang sebenarnya, ini adalah fiktif hasil dari pemikiran penulis. Inspirasi dari sebuah novel.**  
**Inspired The Mortal Instrument. Lord Of The Ring. Percy Jackson. Twilight saga. Harry Potter.**  
**Warning. AU, Mungkin ada unsur per-OOC-an, POV random, genre campur (adventure-fantasy-friendship-humor-lainnya), naruto's name inside and character OC, ada beberapa unsur yang mirip dengan anime/games/Perpaduan beberapa novel., penuh dengan fantasi, bahasa kadang ga bisa dimengerti, typo dll.**  
**Tanda (*) bahasa inggris, spain, sindiran(elf), elvis, enochian/bahasa iblis.**

Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan mimpi ini berubah menjadi kenyataan, bahkan aku tidak pernah tahu tentang arti mimpi ku ini, napasku terengah-engah, mataku terpejam namun masih kulihat ia membelakangi diriku yang tengah duduk terlelah, kulihat sayapnya yang mengkilat kuning merah keemasan perpaduan warna yang kontras sekali. Ia juga terengah-engah dengan napasnya yang berat, warna rambut pirangnya, sesekali ia melirikku dengan warna mata biru sapphire dengan wajah yang tidak bisa kulihat dengan jelas.

Lalu kulihat sekeliling, aku terperangah, mata ku membelalak. Aku tak mempercayai apa yang kulihat

dalam mimpi ini, aku ingin berdiri lalu berlari tapi untuk berdiri pun sulit. Kulihat tiga orang bersayap melindungiku dari segerombolan makhluk yang bebentuk aneh. Aku mendengar percakapan tiga orang bersayap ini. "Seharusnya manusia perempuan itu tak bisa melakukan apa yang kita lakukan." Kata si pria yang bersayap hitam mengkilat itu.

Suara lembut nan halus terdengar. "Ada sesuatu yang terbenam dalam dirinya."

Apa maksudnya semua ini. Mimpi yang aneh, aku berharap bisa berbicara dengan mereka dalam mimpiku, akan tetapi kerongkongan pita suaraku tidak makhluk itu menyerang dan.

"TTIIIDDDAAAAAAAKKK."

Aku membuka mata, keringat dikening bercucuran, napas ku seperti seorang yang sudah berlari maraton. Aku melihat langit-langit kamar tidurku. Yang kuhiasi dengan bintang-bintang yang terang dikegegelapan. Jendela kamarku terbuka namun aku merasa panas dan gerah. Aku hanya diam mengingat mimpiku ini. Aku melirik jam baker menunjukan pukul 02:30am. "Ohhh astaga." Aku bergumam.

Aku merubah posisiku tidur menyamping kekanan. Kucoba untuk tidur dan mengatur napas seperti aku berlatih beladiri dengan ayah. Lima menit aku mengatur napas rasa kantuk mulai hinggap dimata putih sewarna dengan awan putihku ini. Aku memejamkan mata, dan terlelap.

Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarku. "Hinata apa kau sudah bangun, nak?" Tangan itu membuka pintu.

"Selamat pagi." Aku yang sedang duduk didepannya meja rias, dan kaca. Kemudian merubah posisi duduk menghadap kekanan dimana pintu itu dibuka.

Ayahku terkejut melihatku yang sudah mengenakan pakaian rapi. "Ohhh wow, tumben sekali kau sudah rapi seperti itu, tidak biasanya." Ayah berdiri dengan santai dan menyenderkan lengannya di mulut pintu.

"Baiklah dad kau membuat ku memerah lagi." Wajah Hinata yang putih kini memerah.

Ayahku menghela napas. "Kalau begitu, ayo cepat, aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan untukmu, sayang." Tangan kanannya mengangkat memberi petunjuk dibelakangnya bahwa kau harus cepat-cepat.

"Sejak kapan kau menyiapkanku sarapan pagi." Aku berdiri dan berjalan ke meja komputer belajarku yang di dekat jendela. Kemudian meraih ransel yang selalu ku bawa untuk sekolah dan berbalik ke arah pintu.

Dimeja makan aku dan ayah hanya diam, yah hubunganku dengannya beberapa tahun kebelakang sedikit renggang karena kejadian itu, kejadian yang membuat kakakku Nejii kabur dari rumah. Aku berusaha membiasakan diri untuk berbicara dengannya. Kakaku berumur dua puluh satu tahun. Ia selalu bertengkar dengan ayah. Puncaknya dua tahun yang lalu mereka bertengkar, ayah menampar Nejii sampai ia tergeletak kelantai warna putih kesukaan ayahku. Sampai saat ini Nejii belum kembali, bahkan aku tidak tahu kabar ia sekarang ini. Sandwicth yang dibuat oleh ayahku telah habisku santap, aku menghargai usahanya pagi ini, dan. "Aku pergi dulu, dad." Aku berdiri dan kusandarkan ranselku di punggung.

"Hinata." Suaranya sedikit serak saat ia memanggil namaku. Aku diam dan tidak berkata apa-apa. "Sebenarnya aku ingin membicarakan tentang kakakmu. Seharusnya aku tidak melakukan hal itu sebagai ayah."

Aku hanya memejamkan mata, aku tahu ayah pasti melihatku dari atas dengan warna rambut biru hitam panjang ku kuncir seperti ekor kuda, berponi sampai alis mata. Aku mengenakan Tshirt berkerah v putih, blazer berwarna hitam, celana jins berwarna biru belel yang terlihat tidak pernah dicuci selama setahun, dan boots hitam melebihi mata kaki. "Aku sudah hampir terlambat. Nanti saja sepulang sekolah." Aku hanya meliriknya tidak langsung memandangnya, jika sedang berbicara dengan ayahku dan menatapnya, wajah Nejii selalu terngiang dalam kepala.

Kemudian aku berjalan ke pintu dan membukanya, betapa terkejutnya aku setelah membukanya, beginikah cuaca dan suasana dipagi hari, sejuk karena embun pagi, semilir angin, matahari yang begitu hangatnya menerpa wajahku yang putih mulus. Sunyi, yah walaupun masih terdengar suara klakson mobil. Didepan rumahku ada sebuah taman untuk hunian perumahan yang saling merapat. Pepohonan hijau begitu indah jika sinar matahari mengenai dedaunan. Sinarnya masuk melaluli celah-celah diantara dedaunan. Aku baru menyadarinya, selama ini aku selalu berlari menuju halte bus untuk menuju sekolah tanpa memperhatikan sekitar karena aku selalu bangun terlambat dan tertinggal akan tetapi sekarang aku berjalan kaki menuju halte dan menikmati semuanya dipagi hari yang cerah.

Bus yang kunantikan akhirnya datang. Aku berdiri dengan beberapa siswa. Pintu bus itu terbuka. "Selamat pagi nona terlambat." Supir bus itu menyapaku dengan sebutan ' nona terlambat' lagi.

"Selamat pagi pak big bus." Aku selalu menyebutnya seperti itu padanya. Selama ini aku tidak pernah tahu siapa nama supir bus itu. Seseorang melambaikan tangannya memanggilku dan menyuruhku duduk di sampingnya. Ia duduk di belakang nomer dua. Aku menghampirinya.

"Hinata tumben sekali kau tidak terlambat hari ini?" Seorang cowo dengan mata berwarna coklat muda menyapaku.

Dan aku duduk disampingnya dekat jendela bus. "Sudahlah Kiba, a aku."

"Pasti dia mimpi buruk lagi." Sosok cowok yang selalu mengenakan tudung jaketnya, memotong omonganku. Aku melihatnya sedang menyilangkan kedua tangan didada.

"Shi,shino. Sejak kapan kau kembali dari jepang." Aku terkejut melihatnya, selama semnggu yang ku tahu shino berlibur dengan keluarganya untuk meneliti serangga langka di jepang sana. Dasar hoby keluarga yang aneh. "Entalah mungkin ada yang salah dikepalaku yang membuat ku bangun pagi." Aku tersenyum manis pada dua sahabatku ini, aku dan mereka selalu bersama, kadang aku menjadi tempat mereka bercerita tentang banyak hal, sebagian diantara cerita mereka sulit di mengerti. Dan aku hanya bercerita pada mereka jika aku mau, selebihnya aku pendam sendiri. Aku dan kedua temanku ini bercerita banyak hal selama perjalanan menuju sekolah yang menempuh waktu empat puluh lima menit untuk sampai.

Disekolah banyak siswa yang berlalu-lalang seperti pasukan semut yang baru saja menemukan makanan.  
Aku, kiba dan shino menuju loker. "Hinata jam pertama, pelajaran apa hari ini?!" Sambil membuka lokernya.

"Kau seharusnya tahu pelajaran paling tidak kusukai itu sejarah." Aku sibuk dengan isi lokerku yang tertata rapih. Tersimpan juga foto Nejii yang bersamaku. Aku tersenyum jika melihat foto ini. Seseorang dengan pakaian rapi, dan rock lima senti diatas lutut menghampiriku.

"Hinata, setelah jam pelajaran pertama selesai, kau dipanggil keruangan wakil kepala sekolah." Aku hanya diam tapi aku mendengarkan. "Hinata." Panggilnya sekali lagi dengan nada yang ditekan.

"Okay, Miss Kurenai. Aku mendengarkan." Dengan menutup loker ku dengan pelan sekali. Ia berlalu begitu saja, suara tumit sepatunya terdengar menggema seantero lorong sekolah.

Shino yang menyenderkan punggungnya diloker, hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Sedangkan Kiba menghampiriku dengan alis mata terangkat satu, aku melihat tingkah mereka dan memutar bola mata. "Okay aku tahu, apa yang ada dalam kepala kalian."Aku berlalu dan berjalan menuju kelasku yang terpisah dari dua sahabatku.

"hei hinata jam istirahat, kutunggu di cafe sekolah?!" Aku melambaikan tanganku, menandakan iya.

Sejarah, yah pelajaran yang paling membosankan menurutku, kebanyakan orang bilang itu memang penting, tapi untuk ku berbeda, sejarah kelam untuk ku saja belum selesai sampai saat ini, kakak ku pergi begitu saja tanpa memberitah ku atau mengucapkan selamat tinggal, hubungan dengan ayah yang meregang, aku juga tidak tahu siapa ibuku. Sembilan belas tahun hanya ayah yang selalu ada, setiap kutanya tentang ibu raut wajah tua ayahku terlihat panik tapi dengan santai ia menjawab dengan jawaban sepele. Itu yang membuatku bermalas-malasan, pergi sekolah, dan aku tidak pernah mengerjakan tugas sejarahku selama satu semester ini. Aku lebih menikmati musik dan melukis dari pada harus duduk mendengarkan ocehan guru yang bercerita sejarah kota, dunia, seseorang. Dan sebagainya.

Bell pertama berbunyi, jam pelajaran pertama selesai. Aku berdiri sedangkan yang lain hanya duduk, guru sejarah memperhatikanku. Suara cewe menghentikan langkahku. "Well. Hinata, mau kemana kau?" Rambut pirangnya tergerai begitu saja, poninya yang panjang menutupi sebelah matanya.

"Ruangan wakil kepsek." Jawabku santai.

"Ohhh baiklah. Have fun dengannya yah." Tangan kanannya menahan dagunya.

Aku hanya tersenyum yang di paksa. Lalu memperlihatkan muka datarku.

Kulihat Seorang dengan tinggi seratus tujuh puluhan berada diruangan yang tidak terlalu penting untukku, bisa di bilang ruangan untuk mengetahui mata pelajaran apa yang kau pilih. ia memberikan selembar kertas pada petugas staf. "Haaa, kau baru disini, nak." Tanya sipetugas yang terus memandanginya. Rambut pirang pendek, mata biru secerah langit. Kulit putih mulus, ada sayatan kecil diwajah seperti kumis kucing tapi tidak terlalu terlihat. Hidung mancung, bibirnya yang manis. Ia terlihat tampan mengenakan jaket berwarna terang. Jins hitam, sepatu bots.

"Iya aku baru disini." Suaranya sangat merdu, halus.

"Ehm, baiklah. Na,Naruto Namikaze." Suara petugas wanita ini terpatah-patah. " Aku akan mencetak semua yang kau butuhkan. tunggu sebentar yah." Dengan senyum manis pemuda tampan itu sipetugas juga tersenyum, kemudian ia duduk di kursi yang menjajar di bawah jendela besar. Ia memperhatikan ruangan sekitar dengan mengerakan kepala, aku memperhatikannya didalam ruangan wakil kepsek, tapi duduknya sangat tegap tidak seperti kebanyakan orang. Kadang matanya menyimpit menatap tajam tembok di hadapannya lima meter. Gerakannya kaku tapi sangat anggun.

Kemudian ia menoleh dengan menggerakan badannya kebelakang kanannya. Ia memperhatikan aku yang berada di dalam ruangan wakil kepala sekolah yang bersebelahan. Aku yang duduk santai menundukan kepala melirik keluar jendela. Matanya yang biru menatapku tajam tapi tak bisa kuterka. "Selama satu semester ini kau tidah pernah mengerjakan tugas sejarah." Ucap Miss Shizune. Terus saja bicara tentang itu.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengerjakan tugasnya mulai sekarang ini." Agar acara ceramah ini cepat selesai.

"Berjanjilah padaku, Hinata."

"Aku berjanji Miss." Aku berdiri dan menuju pintu dan keluar. Dan secara bersamaan anak lelaki itu berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri sipetugas. Dan aku keluar dan menutup pintu. Ia menoleh padaku dengan gerakan kakunya. Aku bejalan santai tapi mata putihku ini selalu ingin melihat warna mata birunya.

Si petugas melihatku berjalan. "Hinata yang manis." Kemudian aku menoleh. " Bisakah kau antarkan pemuda ini ke nomer loker tujuh dua kosong dua." Si petugas yang berperawakan sudah tua bertubuh gemuk memberikanku selembar kertasnya.

Aku melihat kertas tersebut dan menatap wajah pemuda ini. Matanya jika dilihat dari depan seperti aku pernah melihat mata biru cerah. "Baiklah. Ayo." Lalu aku berjalan, dan ia hanya diam mengikuti langkahku. Ia berjalan disamping kiri, astaga dia tinggi sekali, berbadan lumayan besar dan aroma tubuhnya belum pernah aku mencium aroma seperti ini, segar,lembut dan hangat.  
Saat aku berjalan bersamanya puluhan pasang mata melihatku dengannya. Semua mata perempuan tertuju padanya. Memang ku akui dia sangat tampan, bahkan lebih tampan daripada Kiba dan si alis tebal Lee. Aku melirik loker yang kucari. Kemudian aku berhenti di depan lokernya, ia pun berjalan begitu saja melewatiku dan melewati tiga loker. "Hei, pirang, kau terlewat." Aku menghela napas.

"Oh maaf." Kemudian ia berjalan kembali kearahku, aku menyimpitkan mata, aneh melihat caranya berjalan, seperti batita yang berjalan jingjit seakan ia melayang.

Aku harus menengadahkan kepalaku sedikit. "Kau masukan kode lokermu disini." Aku menunjuk dengan jari telunjuk yang lentik dan kuku berwarna biru.

"Terimakasih." Ia mengucap. Aku tersentak, astaga suara ini terngiang dalam kepalaku, suara selembut sutra ini, seperti aku pernah mendengarnya.

"Sa,sama-sama." Aku melihatnya secara dekat, mata biru yang indah. Kami berdiam cukup lama. Ia menatapku penuh arti namun tak bisa kubaca, aku diam melihat tatapan matanya, terpesona dengan warna matanya, Ia menyunggingkan senyum miringnya. Saat aku melihatnya, aku tidak peduli pada situasi sekitar yang ramai oleh siswa. Banyak yang melihat kami berdua dan berbisik.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanyaku. Aku mengucap begitu saja tanpa kusadari.

Bibirnya yang manis membentuk. " Uu." Ia diam. " Naruto Namikaze."

Aku memiringkan kepala dan melirik tak percaya. "Okay, tidak apa jika kau tidak ingin memberitahu nama aslimu." Air wajahnya berubah ketika aku berbicara seperti itu. Kemudian aku meninggalkan pemuda tampan itu dan berjalan kearah belakang tubuhnya. Ia hanya diam saja dengan mulutnya yang terbuka.

Sepasang mata hitam pekat melihat dan menatap tajam padanya. Naruto menyadari ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya di balik tembok. Ketika Naruto menoleh kearah kirinya ia tidak melihat siapa pun. "Sasuke kau merasakannya?" Naruto berbicara dalam pikirannya. Teknik telepati yang diajarkan oleh ayahnya sangat berguna. "Aku merasakan sesuatu yang gelap disini!" Naruto menghadap kedalam lokernya.

Suara selembut belati tajam seakan berbisik. "Fokuslah pada apa yang kita cari. Tatoo bersayap angel, Naruto. Itulah orang yang harus kita lindungi!"

"Sebanyak ini?" Naruto berkata tidak percaya. Siswa-siswa berjalan kesana kemari di belakang tubuhnya. "Mataku berbeda denganmu yang bisa tembus pandang. Itu akan lebih mudah jika kau berada disini."

"Aku dan Sakura sedang mengurusi sesuatu berkas, jika semua orang tahu tentang dan keberadaan kita Itu akan lebih sulit lagi." Suaranya meninggi." Lagi pula warna mata ku merah menyala."

"Achh benar sekali matamu seperti Iblis Dunia Bawah. Sudahlah kalau begitu." Naruto memutuskan telepatinya. Sasuke hanya mengeretak giginya yang putih.

Beberapa jam kemudian kulihat Naruto berjalan-jalan mengitari taman sekolah pada jam istirahat, kemudian ia duduk ditaman rumput yang hijau, matahari pada hari ini tidak terlalu menyengat. Aku yang sedang duduk dan sibuk dengan semua alat melukisku, yah aku mengingkari janji dengan kiba pada jam istirahat. Aku lebih memilih untuk melukis. Kulihat Naruto duduk di reremputan hijau. Jika kulihat dari jauh saat dia diam. Kulihat wajahnya, matanya seakan memandang jauh kedepan, kosong. Tanpa sadar tanganku berkerja memoleskan ujung pensil pada buku gambarku. Mataku terus memandanginya. Aku membentuk wajahnya, rambut, hidung yang mancung, bibirnya yang manis.

Dasar aneh pikirku, kenapa tidak? selama beberapa menit ia tidak merubah posisi duduk. Itu tidak lazim untuk semua orang. Kualihkan pandangaku pada seorang yang bernama Shikamaru. Ia berjalan santai dengan tangan kiri memegang minuman kaleng. Sedangkan bahu kanannya menenteng tas ransel yang ia bawa. Dua detik kemudian jalanya goyah karena kepala shikamaru dengan rambut yang diikat kebelakang atas terkena bola football yang bebentuk lonjong. Warna cokelat, dan bagian tegahnya seperti tardapat jahitan Dan bertulis NFL wilson.

Minuman kaleng yang ia bawa terjatuh dan tumpah mengenai kemeja kotak-kotak yang ia kenakan. Aku melihat kearah bola lonjong itu datang. Obito dan kawan-kawan, tertawa melihat itu. Kulihat Obito menahan tawa secara langsung setelah ia melihatku, yang menatapnya datar. "Kau tidak apa-apa shikamaru?!" Tanya cowo berambut cepak berwarna perak sambil tertawa. Karena terlalu lama menatap obito aku tidak menyadari naruto telah berada disamping shikamaru.

Hidan berbicara keras "haaaa.. pahlawan datang." Obito dan empat kawannya tertawa.

"Hei, pirang apa kau bisa melempar bola itu." Dia tidak melihat dirinya bahwa rambut pajangnya juga pirang.

Kulihat Naruto mengambil bola itu dan menggenggamnya begitu erat. Ia berdiri sangat tegap, tangan kanannya mengangkat, dua detik kemudian ia melempar dengan cepat kearah deidara. Aku berdiri terbelalak melihat lemparannya yang membuat deidara telempar lima meter kebelakang. Semua mata tertuju pada Naruto.

Begitu pun aku.  
"Siapa dia?", aku bertanya.  
"Lemparan manusia tak secepat dan sekeras itu!"

**To be continued chapter 2.**

huft. akhirnya, bisa juga post. saran dan kritiknya minna.

well ane baru disini jadi please kasih pendapat soal fic ini seperti apa. ini baru chapter 1 kalau memang bagus menurut kalian ane bakal lanjut. mohon bantuannya.


End file.
